


Rabbit Holes

by Merfilly



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious actress id-crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilmoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/gifts).



Cutting edge. So cutting edge it was bleeding new tech ideas to her as she contemplated this meeting. 

Trust her latest abnormal to just be an alien under protection of a secret military operation in the United States.

This was going to at least clear up a few of the strange stories coming from around the world about Ancient technology, if she had understood the man Mitchells correctly.

She did not expect to come face to face with a woman who could have been her mirror with a bad dye job.

"Beginning to think I fell down a rabbit hole."


End file.
